Recuerdos no deseados
by Princesa Camison
Summary: Yo era una chica normal, tal vez como tú, huérfana desde los ocho años según logro recordar... sí, no tengo recuerdos anteriores, pero decidí que mi pérdida de memoria no sería algo que me afectase y ya con 16 años decidí dejar el orfanato para entrar en la Academia privada Cross... ahí encontré la verdad que nunca busqué
1. Prólogo

**Vampire Knight no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de su creadora Matsuri Hiro.** **Advertencias: OC (original character *naturalmente hijos de personajes*)** **Género: Drama, Tristeza, Dolor, Romance.**

 **.**

 **Prólogo**

Se cubrió aún más en su larga gabardina gris oscuro, casi rayando el negro. Hacía un frío de los mil demonios, incluso más de lo habitual a pesar de encontrarse en invierno. Alzó su mirada a la lejanía que apenas lograba divisar, notando una bruma blanca acercarse a gran velocidad: se acercaba una tormenta de nieve.

Un jalón en sus ropajes lo llevó a detenerse observando el ambiente a su alrededor a pesar de no verse casi nada, pues ya estaba a entradas de la noche, más los altos y robustos arboles de aquel bosque cubierto de blanco no ayudaban a la visión, y se aseguró que no hubiese nadie en los alrededores. Otro jalón en sus pantalones.

–¿Padre…? –Una pequeña y aniñada voz llenó el frío ambiente, logrando que la persona se estremeciera y comenzase nuevamente su caminata adentrándose más al oscuro bosque.

Debía apresurarse.

Otro jalón en sus ropas–Padre…–volvió a protestar la menuda figura que apenas se agarraba de sus ropajes en un intento de no perderlo. Su voz sonó asustada mientras sus grandes ojos observaban con terror todo a su alrededor.

Pero a él solo le dio asco.

Se detuvo y apartó de un solo tirón a la pequeña figura de su cuerpo, logrando que ella cayera sentada en el blando suelo blanco que amortiguó su caída.

Aturdida, la figura observó a la más grande, que a su visión solo era un largo manchón negro producto de la oscuridad, llenando sus ojos de terror y confusión.

El mayor observó con repugnancia a la pequeña figura, pero se relajó al notarla tan indefensa y débil, temblando de frío y miedo; más solo bastó ver sus ojos para que la repulsión volviera a su ser, dominando cualquier otro sentimiento.

–¿Padre…? –Se notaba realmente aterrada. Su pequeña cabeza aún no procesaba por qué su padre la había llevado al bosque, porque se habían alejado de casa, de su madre, su hermano que estaba gritando…porque su padre la miraba con tanto odio y repugnancia.

Y ahí estaba él, enfrente de aquella criatura, de aquel asqueroso engendro del mal, de aquella abominación, de aquella cosa que él mismo había creado; disfrazada en una figura inocente y ojos cristalinos, tan puros como lo que ahora manchaban con sus pasos: la nieve.

La rabia y el odio cubrió los ojos del mayor, recordando él porque se encontraba ahí, con esa cosa.

La sangre, los gritos desgarradores de su hijo menor completamente aterrado, temblando en una esquina, manchado de sangre, con la vista fija en todas partes; el último recuerdo de su esposa se había convertido en pedazos de carnes regados por toda una habitación, las lágrimas, más gritos, el desconcierto de no saber lo que estaba viendo realmente, si se encontraba en una carnicería o en el cuarto donde sus hijos jugaban…y aquel engendro en medio del desastre, sin ningún brillo en sus ojos, como ida del mundo, mientras veía su cuerpo manchado de sangre ajena.

–¿padre, que está pasando? –La voz de eso lo sacó de sus dolorosos recuerdos–¿Qué hacemos aquí? Debemos irnos, se está acercando una tormenta…–

Y no supo que sentir en esos momentos, pues sentía tanta aversión por ella como por él mismo, pues, en totalidad era su culpa.

Si no hubiese sido por su avaricia, por su egoísmo, por querer ser el más grande y poderoso de todos, nada de esto hubiese sucedido. Él no se hubiese casado con su amada mujer –tal vez así le esperaría una mejor vida que ser pedazos de carne descuartizada regada en las paredes-, no hubiese tenido hijos…quizás así no estuviese ahora ahí parado, mirando los níveos ojos de esa monstruosidad que había creado: su hija, su primogénita.

Se había confiado. Había pensado que nada sucedería, que todo estaría bien, que podría estar junto a la mujer que amaba, que podría tener una familia, que podrían vivir felices todos; que no habría consecuencia para con sus actos, que aquel poder que corría por sus venas no sería una amenaza.

Cuan equivocado estaba.

Y ahí estaba, el precio a pagar por sus errores, por su ingenuidad, por su avaricia de poder, por su ambición: una abominable arma en forma de niña.

Se agachó a la altura de la pequeña que lo miraba aterrada, observando a través del reflejo de sus blanquecinos ojos el reflejo de los suyos: rojos brillantes, tan brillantes que era lo único que lograba ver: Los ojos del mal.

La vio temblar bajo su mirada. Seguramente sentía el peligro emanar de su persona. Debía de estar muy asustada, o tal vez era el frío que se hacía ciertamente insoportable, pues temblaba como un molino de viento viejo y sin salvación. Eso lo hizo sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía. La culpa carcomiendo rápidamente todo su ser.

Debía apresurarse.

Alzó su brazo derecho juntando sus dedos en forma de pico, sintiendo como sus uñas se alargaban y se volvían más filosas que antes mientras que con su mano libre la agarraba fuertemente por el hombro derecho para que no tratase de escapar; pero la pequeña se encontraba paralizada, perdida en aquel abismo rojo de los ojos de su padre.

Ella no debía vivir.

Ella no debió nacer.

Ella era una amenaza para la paz.

Ella no tenía corazón.

Ella debía morir.

–…Papá…–

Y él dejó caer su mano a una velocidad increíble hacia el menudo cuerpo de la criatura…

Por el bien de todos

 **-o-o-o-** **¡hola hola!!!! ¿Qué tal les pareció???? Esto es solo el prólogo, pero aun así estaré esperando sus opiniones. ¡No sean muy malos que soy nueva!! *na mentira*** **Sé que el prólogo puede parecer algo cruel y sin sentido, pero les aseguro que todo tiene una oscura razón detrás de todo. Buajajaja.** **Ahora sí: ¿Quién es esa pequeña? ¿Quién es el padre de la pequeña? ¿Quién es la madre de la pequeña? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué el padre de la niña la odia y le da repulsión? ¿Sangre? ¿Pedazos de carne? ¿Locura? ¿gritos? ¿No dejaré de preguntar? ¿No terminaré jamás de escribir incoherencias? Quién sabe ;)** **Por ahora esto es solo el prólogo. No olviden de dejar sus comentarios acerca de cómo ven esta locura que se me acaba de ocurrir. Lo interesante apenas comienza en el cap. 3 pero es muy importante prestar completa atención a los primeros capítulos, sobre todo al prólogo, pues posee información muy importante que no deben obviar por nada del mundo si desean entender esta oscura y dramática historia.** **¡Nos vemos en el próximo cap.!!!!** **Se despide: Carmison Princess** **PD: me pregunto quién adivinará primero quien es el padre por lo menos jajaja XD *creo que fui muy obvia***


	2. Capítulo I

**Vampire Knight no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de su creadora Matsuri Hiro.** **Advertencias: OC (original character *naturalmente hijos de personajes*) Si no es de su agrado, por favor, no leer. Gracias.** **Género: Drama, Tristeza, Dolor, Romance, Familiar.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1**

–Yui…

Abrí mis ojos a la mención de mi nombre, una extraña manía adquirida con el paso de los años. Sin embargo, la oscuridad de la habitación solo hacía que mi visión no fuese lo suficientemente satisfactoria. ¿Por qué estaba tan oscuro?

–Yui…–Otra vez esa voz, que parecía estar cargada de todo el amor el mundo, con un calor infinito y ternura desbordante, se hizo presente como un lejano eco.

De repente, por la oscuridad de la habitación comenzó a crecer una luz enorme y rectangular, dándome la impresión de una puerta que había sido abierta. Observé la puerta ya abierta, sin nada más que ver un inmaculado blanco tan brillante que me dejaría ciega en cuestión de minutos de no ser por la figura que se asomó por ella.

Reconocí la figura como un ser humano, por sus largos cabellos lacios que se ondeaban mágicamente, por el largo y sinuoso vestido supuse que se trataba de alguna joven, pues por culpa de aquella inmaculada luz a sus espaldas no lograba observar su rosto.

–Yui–Aquella figura comenzó a acercarse lentamente y mi corazón se llenó de dicha. No sabría explicar la razón. El simple hecho de saber que ella se acercaría me hizo querer sonreír a pesar de lo confundida que me encontraba.

Llegó un punto en el que su cuerpo logró tapar la luz que me cegaba y aunque ahora pudiese detallarla mejor, por alguna razón desconocida, no lograba ver su rostro por completo, solo una hermosa sonrisa acompañada de una complexión delgada, envuelta en un sencillo vestido rosa claro. Sentía que me observaba, aunque no pudiese afirmarlo, pues no lograba ver sus ojos. Pero podía sentir la calidez desbordar por su cuerpo. Su mano se acercó a mí en un movimiento tan lento, tan delicado, tan suave, tan preciso, que imaginé que las mariposas deberían de tenerle envidia a sus manos. Sentí que acarició mi rostro como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana, frágil.

–Ya es hora–Su voz comenzó a distorsionarse, como si algo o alguien la estuviese alejando de mi lado, más ella seguía ahí acariciándome lentamente. Mi visión –la escasa que poseía en esos momentos- me dejaron observar en su cuello un objeto destellante, simplemente llamó mi curiosidad.

Ahí, en su delgado cuello, colgaba una fina cadena de plata, con un dije en forma de rombo y en su interior una rosa y una cruz grabados en él.

Por alguna razón, quise llorar.

–Es hora de despertar–Mi visión comenzó a volverse negra, engulléndolo todo, incluyéndola a ella en la oscuridad. Algo comenzaba a pesar en mi cuerpo–, Yui.

– ¡Yui-neesan! –

El gritó llenó mis oídos y logró que me levantara rápidamente, empujando de paso aquel peso que me aprisionaba contra la cama.

– ¡Al fin! –Las voces chillonas lograron que me avivara por completo, llegando a observa aquello que aún me hacía presión en las piernas.

Sentados sobre mi regazo había dos hermosos gemelos, de cabellos color caramelo claro y brillantes ojos azules que me miraban traviesamente. Un par de diablillos con cara de ángeles, así los categorizaría; porque ¡Oh que eran traviesos!

–Rin, Len, no deberían despertar así a las personas. Se harán daño– Los reprendí mientras alborotaba sus lacios cabellos simultáneamente ganándome unas bellas sonrisas de su parte.

–Mamá nos pidió que te levantásemos– Habló Rin, la pequeña de los gemelos.

–Necesita que la ayudes en no-sé-qué-cosa– Explicó Len, el mayor.

–Gracias–Agradecí mientras los abrazaba fuertemente. ¡Como amaba a esos mocosos juguetones! – Ahora mismo bajo– Aseguré dejándolos libres de mis brazos.

–No te demores, que te quedas sin desayuno– Comentaron ambos bajando de la cama en un salto y perdiéndose tras la puerta.

Aún sentada en la cama comencé a observarlo todo a mi alrededor: Una pequeña habitación pintada de un color nurse pastel; un escritorio para hacer mis deberes escolares y dibujar, uno de mis hobbies; un pequeño armario con espejo incluido de cuerpo entero, una cama personal casi siempre desordenada de sobrecamas blancas y una pequeña ventana que daba al patio trasero del orfanato…

¡Oh! Pero que mal educada soy, ni siquiera me he presentado ni dado una introducción. Espero sepan perdonarme. Me llamó Yui, tengo 16 recién cumplidos y por lo tanto comenzaré pronto la preparatoria, no tengo padres, o al menos no los conozco. No recuerdo absolutamente nada antes de mis 8 años; mis recuerdos empiezan un día tormentoso de nieve y que me estaba helando del frío. No sé si me escapé de casa o me abandonaron a mi suerte, pero al parecer esta me acompañaba y logré sobrevivir gracias a que una pareja me encontró desorientada fuera de las puertas del orfanato, el nombre de esa pareja es…

–Yui-chan– La dulce voz que se coló por la puerta me hizo dejar de admirar el simple paisaje que se me mostraba a través de la ventana para observar a la locutora de la voz– Veo que mis diablillos te han despertado–Sonrió tan pacífica como era.

El nombre de la pareja que me encontró y dueños del orfanato en el que me encontraba son los Aidou. La hermosa mujer de ondulados cabellos caramelo que se encontraba a en el umbral de mi puerta es Aidou Sayori, la esposa de Aidou Hanabusa y dueña del orfanato. Al parecer, Sayori siempre soñó con tener un orfanato y su esposo le cumplió el deseo. En un principio pensé que se trataba de una mujer que no tenía la capacidad de tener hijos y de ahí su deseo. Sin embargo, grande fue mi sorpresa al saber que el matrimonio poseía dos hermosos gemelos. Cuando pregunté solamente respondió: "Una vez tuve un amigo que sus padres murieron asesinados, y una amiga que lo perdió todo en un día nevado como tú…Siempre vi la soledad en sus miradas, y me decidí a no dejar que ningún niño se siéntese así de nuevo"

Simplemente, ella era suave en todos sus lados.

El señor Hanabusa solo lo vi un par de veces, sobre todo cuando tenía 12 años. Era científico y estaba muy ocupado en su trabajo, solo llegaba a altas horas de la noche cuando ya normalmente yo me encontraba bajo mis cobijas. Si puedo asegurar que los ojos azules de los gemelos lo habían sacado de él y, según Sayori, Rin había sacado la actitud de su padre mientras Len la había sacado de ella.

–Se me han tumbado arriba ese par de traviesos– Comenté entre risas retirando las sabanas de mi cuerpo para levantarme y asearme para el día a día.

–Se harán daño un día de estos– Ella sonrió aún más amplio– Te espero abajo para desayunar. Después necesito que me ayudes con las compras para el almuerzo.

–Si– Afirmé estirándome mientras me acercaba al armario escuchando como la puerta se cerraba.

Abrí el ropero y saqué lo primero que me encontré: un pulóver ancho color blanco con la frase "Is Your Life!" en negrita cursiva, unos jeans ajustados de mezclilla desgastada en las rodillas y un par de Vans de la Old School en negro. Me coloqué el pulóver adentrándolo por dentro del pantalón y estirándolo un poco nuevamente hacia afuera para que diese la impresión de estar bombacho. Una vez terminé de amarrarme los tenis me observé en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

Con mis manos traté de alisar un poco mi ondulante cabello café rojizo que me llegaba un poco más allá de los hombros, y la verdad no sé porque lo hacía si sabía que volvería a alborotarse nada más lo acariciase el viento, es un cabello problemático. Mis ojos grises vagaron en mi delgada figura para comprobar el conjunto elegido al azar y asentí para mí misma.

Pensarás que soy una chica de esas que siempre va a la moda, que se maquilla, va de fiesta y es popular. Desgraciadamente para ustedes no, no lo soy; pero admito que me gusta vestirme bien si tengo la oportunidad y no necesariamente de marca, pues lo único que tengo ahora mismo de marca reconocida en mi armario es: Dos pares de Vans Old School, un par son los negros que llevo y los otros son azules oscuros, y dos pares de Converse, uno en blanco y otro en rojo. Un vestido de Victorias Secret que Sayori se encaprichó en comprármelo el día de mi cumpleaños y un par de pulóveres de Calvin Klein que el Sr. Hanabusa también me había regalado. Gracias a que a partir de los 14 años el orfanato nos empieza a dar una mesada logré ahorrar para comprarme mi ropa y algunas cosas que el orfanato no se encargaba de ellos.

Sin prisa salí de la habitación y caminé por el pasillo hacia la primera planta donde ya podía escuchar el murmullo de los niños y jóvenes que al igual que yo eran huérfanos, quizás con una historia similar a la mía.

–Buenos días, Yui-san– La voz de mi mejor amiga, Luka, llamó mi atención entre todo el tumulto de jóvenes en el comedor. Se encontraba sentada en una mesa algo apartada, acompañada de los gemelos Aidou que reían o se fajaban entre ellos por el desayuno.

Sonreí acercándome a ellos. Aún no lograba comprender porque los gemelos preferían comer aquí en el orfanato y pasarse la mayor parte del día en él si bien podían quedarse en su mansión, porque sí, los Aidou eran ricos, jugando con juguetes caros y rodeados de oro. Tal vez porque estábamos de vacaciones y aquel par de traviesos necesitaban a quien unir a sus juegos, sobre todo Rin, quien le gustaba gastar bromas y formar todo tipo de jaleo.

–Buenos días– Saludé en general sentándome al lado de Luka y frente a Len.

–Te guardé el desayuno, si no lo hacía te ibas a quedar sin nada– Comentó mi amiga acercándome la bandeja con el desayuno ¡Hoy hay tocino!

–Gracias– Agradecí mientras agarraba los cubiertos y me disponía a desayunar.

Luka había llegado al orfanato unos meses después de mí. Recuerdo haber estado vigilando al par de diablillos Aidou cuando apenas tenían 2 años, ahora tienen 10 años, cuando escuché a Sayori discutir con alguien en el umbral de la entrada del orfanato. Me asomé por curiosidad y vi a la señora Aidou discutiendo con una mujer que le entregaba a una niña de mi edad que lloraba desconsoladamente tratando de no zafarse de la falda de su madre, pero esta la repelía constantemente hasta que logró dejar a la pequeña que se desquebrajaba en lágrimas en brazos de Sayori que trataba por todos los medios de calmarla y confortarla.

Con el tiempo supuse que debió ser muy duro para ella. Yo por lo menos no conozco a mis progenitores, no se la razón por la que no los tengo a mi lado. Tal vez murieron en aquella tormenta de nieve, o me abandonaron; pero no lo sabía. Sin embargo, Luka si sabía la razón: Su madre la había dejado porque no la quería. "Ella es un incordio, me quitó mi vida" Había oído decir a la madre de Luka. Aquel día me llamó la atención sus ojos azul oscuro, muy oscuro como el zafiro y un cabello negro como la noche, me dieron la sensación de estar incrustada en la noche más oscura de todas cuando se dio cuenta que la observaba desde lejos. Rápidamente dejó de llorar para incrustar su mirada en la mía.

Después de unos días mostró ser capaz de sobrellevar la perdida y se repuso. Era callada, seria, incluso más que yo, lo analizaba todo minuciosamente con sus ojos. Comenzamos a llevarnos bien sin notarlo: nos sentábamos juntas por casualidades de la vida, ella miraba mis dibujos, yo la miraba escribir. El silencio entre las dos era cómodo. Nunca se interesó en saber de mi pasado, como había llegado al orfanato, aunque ni yo misma lo sé, ni yo tampoco le he preguntado lo que sucedió con su madre. Es un tema personal de ambas.

–Rin, no molestes a tu hermano– La voz de Luka reprendiendo a la pequeña me atrajo del mundo de los recuerdos al presente.

–Pero yo quiero la tostada– Se quejó la pequeña.

–Hay más, Rin– Contesté mostrándole un pequeño plato lleno de ellas.

–Yo quiero la de Len– Ella se cruzó de brazos y comenzó con su puchero.

Sonreí al ver la pequeña maldad en sus ojitos. A Rin le encantaba molestar a su hermano mayor, Len, quien al contrario de ella era dulce y demasiado inocente, tanto que le seguía las maldades a su hermana. Más que molestarlo, yo diría que trataba por todos los medios de ganarse su atención, y el pobre se ponía en una encrucijada cada vez que Rin hacía su famoso puchero.

–Está bien– Afirmó él entregándole la tostada con una sonrisa viendo como los ojos de su hermana se iluminaban– Yo tomaré otra.

–Entonces yo quiero la que tomes– Y volvió a hacer su puchero.

Comencé a reírme de los caprichos de la pequeña. Definitivamente era una niña muy vivaracha.

–Rin, deja a tu hermano desayunar. No importa que tostada cojan todas son iguales. Y si no se las comen me las voy a comer yo– Una vez concluida la "amenaza" por parte de Luka, ambos se estuvieron tranquilos y terminaron rápidamente su desayuno, pero no falto una Rin que refunfuñara en lo bajo.

¡Oh, ellos amaban la comida por sobre todas las cosas!

–Sayori me dijo que la ayudarías a comprar las cosas para el almuerzo. ¿Quieres que te ayude? – Comentó la pelinegra seriamente mientras seguía degustando su desayuno.

–No te preocupes, sé que tienes una cita que resolver– Le dirigí un guiño esperando su reacción que no fue más que sonreír.

–Él es muy persistente–Comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

–Debe de haber trabajado muy duro para conseguir que le dieras una cita–Reí por lo bajo.

–Ni que lo digas.

Observé el gran reloj que se erguía en medio de la pared donde se hallaba la ventanilla de la comida: las 9:38am. Me levanté del asiento con bandeja en mano y tras despedirme de Luka y los gemelos que ya comenzaban a pelear nuevamente, dejé la bandeja en manos de las cocineras y fui a buscar a Sayori a su despacho.

Los pasillos del orfanato eran largos, ya que, después de todo, este era bastante grande y bien acogedor. Realmente me considero una chica con suerte por haber terminado en este orfanato y no en ningún otro.

Tras doblar una esquina y subir al tercer divisé casi al final del pasillo derecho la entrada del despacho de Sayori, donde se ocupaba de todo lo que tuviese que ver con el orfanato. Desde fuera podía oír como Sayori hablaba con alguien, pues esta dejó la puerta entre abierta.

–No pienso hacerlo, ya habíamos hablado de esto–La voz de Sayori a pesar de seguramente estar regañando a alguien su tono no perdía la delicadeza.

–Pero, cariñito, entiéndeme por favor, yo…–Al reconocer la voz del hombre que la acompañaba, más el diminutivo "cariñito" sonreí. Se trataba del Sr. Hanabusa.

–No, Hanabusa, no y no–Lo interrumpió esta vez más severa.

Realmente me extrañaba ver al Sr. Aidou a tan temprana hora de la mañana. El siempre salía de donde quiera que se metiese- en el trabajo la mayor parte del tiempo- más tardar cuando comenzaba a caer el sol. Siempre tuve curiosidad acerca de ese horario tan llamativo, siendo el un científico y, por lo que sabía, uno bastante reconocido, me extrañaba que sus turnos fuesen solo por la noche, pero no iba a meterme en pormenores.

Di dos toquecitos en la puerta justo cuando el Sr. Hanabusa comenzaba con uno de sus tan afamados berrinches. De tal palo tal astilla, pensé recordando a Rin.

–Adelante.

Tras el permiso abrí la puerta y me adentré a la habitación, bastante espaciosa por cierto, llena de estantes y libreros, un escritorio justo en medio donde se hallaba un ordenador y una Sayori sentada con una hermosa sonrisa dirigida a mí, y su esposo a su lado con los brazos cruzados.

Mis ojos vagaron rápidamente a los del Sr. Aidou con curiosidad. Ciertamente no le veía muy seguido, pero cada día que lo lograba ver trataba de encontrar el misterio de su presencia. Su aura era extraña, demasiado fría, muy al contrario de su personalidad.

Y por si fuera poco, no había cambiado nada desde la primera vez que lo vi.

Seguía alto, sin encorvarse, su cabello rubio seguía despeinado, sus ojos aún tenían ese extraño brillo, su piel seguía tersa y perfecta, al igual que sus facciones. Al contrario de Sayori, la cual ya comenzaban a hacerse, aún sin notarse demasiado, las arrugas de la comisura de los labios.

–Mocosa–Refunfuñó él con supuesto enfado tras mi interrupción en su pelea amorosa. Pero se notaba en su gesto que no estaba para nada molesto, más bien era su forma de ser.

–Sr. Aidou, es un placer verle nuevamente–Contesté formalmente y con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios.

El pareció sorprenderse de mi acción y se descruzó de brazos acercándose a mí con solo dos grandes zancadas. Sin esperármelo me cogió de los cachetes y comenzó a estirarlos hacia arriba para intentar que mi sonrisa fuese más abierta.

– ¿Cómo que "Sr. Aidou"?–Parecía indignado por mi comportamiento– ¿Por qué eres tan formal todavía? ¿Qué acaso estos años que llevamos aquí contigo te son indiferentes? Deja de ser tan educada, ¡niña! Que da escalofríos.

–Es mi personalidad, Sr. Hanabusa–Logré replicar entre sus intentos de hacerme sonreír halando mis cachetes.

–…S-S-Sr. H-Hanabusa–El me soltó dando tres pasos atrás mirándome con decepción y sorpresa, se acurrucó en una esquina de la habitación rodeado de un aura completamente deprimente mientras balbuceaba cosas extrañas y sin sentido: "Nunca me reconocerá" "¿Acaso soy tan poca cosa?" "Se repetirá lo mismo" "Estoy maldito" "Debería morirme"

En fin, cosas sin sentido.

Un suspiro por parte de Sayori llamó mi atención y la vi levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse a mí.

–Discúlpalo, está bastante estresado.

–No importa–le sonreí. Siempre me decían lo mismo, pero el Sr. Hanabusa siempre se ponía así cada vez que trataba con él.

No es que no le tuviese confianza, de hecho, les debo mi vida a esa pareja. Sin embargo, había algo, un no sé qué, que no me permitía relacionarme con él de la misma manera con la que me relacionaba con Sayori. Ese algo me hacía infundirle respeto, sentía, desde lo más profundo de mí ser, que no debía ser irrespetuosa con el Sr. Aidou bajo ningún concepto. Tal vez lo atribuía al hecho de que es el genio científico, el mejor de todos; ese cargo tan grande sobre sus hombros debe ser la razón.

Son las leyes de las clases sociales.

Una voz resonó en mi mente e hizo eco en toda la estancia, logrando que mi piel se erizara de tan solo escuchar su tono. ¿Qué había sido eso?

– ¿Yui-chan?–Observé a Sayori la cual reflejaba en su mirada preocupación– ¿te encuentras bien, querida? Estabas como en las nubes.

Ellos no habían oído la voz.

–Sí, lo siento. Ando un poco distraída últimamente, Sayori.

– ¿S-S-S-S-Sayori?–La voz del Sr. Hanabusa hizo que lográsemos ponerle atención. Se le veía realmente mal, y me observaba como si acabase de romper su corazón– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres menos formal con otros y conmigo no?

–Aidou Hanabusa–Sayori lo regañó logrando que él se erizara de pies a cabeza y se estuviese más quieto como un militar. Una vez ella comprobó que su marido no hiciese algo estúpido volvió a dirigir su mirada a mí y con una sonrisa–Toma cariño–me extendió una hoja de papel de notas donde residía la lista de la comida que debía comprar y un pequeño sobre donde seguramente estaba el dinero de las compras–Son varias cosas, así que te di un poco más de dinero para que al regresar uses un taxi y no vengas en el autobús.

–Entendido–Guardé el dinero en el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón y la lista en el otro–me retiro entonces.

–Ten cuidado–me dijo una vez salí de la oficina.

–Espero volver a vernos, Sr. Hanabusa–le sonreí sabiendo la molestia que esto le causaría, y tuve razón al ver como se marcaban venas en su frente de la molestia y frustración.

Al salir lo primero que hice fue dirigirme a la parada que me llevaría directo a la ciudad, no demoró mucho en llegar y, como siempre, estaba repleta, por lo que tuve que luchar contra la incomodidad de estar de pie, las personas sudando y algún otro sinvergüenza que no desaprovechaba la oportunidad del tambaleo del vehículo para pegarse más de la cuenta.

Por suerte, no dudaría tanto el viaje.

 **\--** **¡Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo! En realidad iba a ser mas extenso, pero tuve que dividirlo en dos porque, sinceramente, era demasiado. Creo que con 11 páginas era suficientemente largo. ¿Se imaginan con 22?** **¡Sayori es un amooooooooorrrr!!!** **¡Hanabusa es un amooooooooorrrr!!!** **¡Los gemelos son la cosa más adorable del mundooooo!** **¡Luka es fría, pero venga, que eso es sexy!** **El próximo capítulo ya está listo, pero quiero esperar a sus opiniones al respecto: Si les gusta cómo va la trama por ahora, (aunque no he dado mucha explicación, pero bueno) si les gusta como narro, mi forma de escribir y tal. Y también díganme si estoy cometiendo algún error de escritura por favor.** **El próximo capítulo (que era este mismo) ustedes podrán comenzar a divagar y decirme sus conclusiones acerca de la historia, ya que aparecerán 2 personajes, los cuales son muy importantes en la historia.** ***Rin y Len: Si, son los nombres de los gemelos Vocaloid. Realmente me gustan mucho las canciones de este par de gemelos y me dije: "¿Por qué no?" y ya, pues los puse.** **Recuerden dejar sus comentarios al respecto y votar si les ha gustado** **.** **Se despide: Carmison Princess**


	3. Capítulo II

**Vampire Knight no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de su creadora Matsuri Hiro.** **Advertencias: OC (original character *naturalmente hijos de personajes*) Si no es de su agrado, por favor, no leer. Gracias.** **Género: Drama, Tristeza, Dolor, Romance, Familiar.**

 ** _Capítulo 2_**

Al fin, después de 50 minutos tormentosos, el autobús llegó al centro de la ciudad, la plaza, donde se podían ver en cada esquina y cada 60 pasos un negocio-todos abarrotados de personas-.

Salí del autobús –alías prisión andante- con prisa notando como las demás personas pensaban lo mismo que yo.

El bus era una tortura para cualquiera.

Sin esperar más tiempo, comencé a caminar en dirección de los comercios y mercados en busca de todo lo que decía la lista. Casi río al ver la lista en mis manos, sinceramente no eran tantas cosas por lo que no me demoraría demasiado, y así mismo fue, después de 1 hora encontrando la mayoría de las cosas –y me demoré porque una señora mayor trató por todos los medios de quitarme las manzanas que yo había cogido, tuve que dárselas al final y coger otras que no estaban igual de buenas, pero que le vamos a hacer- ya solo me faltaba salir, buscar la pastelería y ordenar unos cuantos dulces, seguramente para los pequeños Aidou y el Sr. Hanabusa.

Salí del mercado donde me encontraba soltando un respiro de alivio y mirando a mi alrededor para ubicarme y poder encontrar la pastelería, la cual logré divisar a la otra calle unos cuantos establecimientos más a la derecha, sin embargo, el semáforo estaba en rojo* y debía esperar a que los carros –todos veloces- pasasen.

–¡Y por eso saqué dos! ¿Puedes creerlo? – Unas voces femeninas me interrumpieron en mi búsqueda–Ahora estoy otra vez en las malditas clases de verano. ¡Y mis padres no me dejan salir! –Eran dos muchachas que se encontraban a mi lado también esperando el cambio de color, una de ellas estaba en uniforme, seguramente por haber reprobado alguna materia.

–Te dije que estudiaras, es que no me hiciste caso–La otra, vestida casualmente, la reprochó.

–Tú lo tienes fácil. Vives sola, sacas buenas notas y tienes un buen trabajo–La otra suspiró como si su vida fuese un desastre–Te envidio–Y la otra rio por lo dicho.

Bajé mi mirada al suelo observando las rayas de cebra donde los peatones deben pasar observando sin ningún interés como las ruedas de los coches pasaban feroces y rápidas.

Ciertamente, mi vida no es fantástica, de hecho, podría categorizarse como mala: mis padres murieron, me perdí, o me abandonaron en una tormenta de nieve donde casi muero, perdí mis recuerdos con la excepción de mi nombre; pero aun así tenía cosas buenas y maravillosas en ella: conocí a Luka y la familia Aidou, esos que me criaron y me apoyaron en todo. Y aunque mucha gente debe de pensar que debo estar abatida, que mi falta de memorias me afectaría en mi vida y estaría frustrada todo el tiempo tratando de recordar mi pasado, debo confesar que no, no es algo que sinceramente tome muy a pecho y me hunda en ello.

Aprendí a sobrellevarlo y seguir adelante.

Admito que al principio me indignaba el hecho de no saber nada, ni de dónde provengo, qué hacía allí en medio de una tormenta de nieve, y mis padres, y quien era yo en realidad. El hecho de saber solo mi nombre me enfadaba y entristecía.

No tarde mucho en adaptarme y ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista, notando cosas obvias: Mis padres o me habían abandonado o habían muerto, ya que de seguir vivos o en el caso de que yo me hubiese perdido creo que como padres ellos harían hasta lo imposible por encontrarme, pero nunca aparecieron, en otras palabras: o no me querían y trataron de deshacerse de mi de una manera cruel, o habían muerto y de hecho la segunda dudaba mucho ya que de ser cierto hubiesen encontrado los cadáveres como hicieron con muchos y le hubiesen avisado a Sayori; definitivamente me abandonaron. El no tener recuerdos obviamente me frustraba mucho y a veces lloraba por las noches cuando nadie me veía tratando de recordar; pero entonces estaban ahí los Aidou y Luka para mí, creándome bonitos y nuevos recuerdos, entonces me dije: Obviamente, si me abandonaron, mis recuerdos no deben ser muy lindos, ya que eso significaba que mis padres no me querían; entonces ¿Por qué no empezar de cero y crear buenos recuerdos?

En fin: maduré rápidamente.

Y, aunque mi vida en el orfanato estuviese por las nubes, quería dejar atrás el orfanato y enfocarme plenamente en mi futuro. Hace ya un año atrás que me venía planteando el hecho de vivir sola e independizarme, si pudiese becarme en alguna academia sería lo mejor.

El semáforo dio la luz verde, por lo que comencé a cruzar la calle junto con todo el tumulto de personas y una vez llegué a la otra acera comencé a dirigirme hacia la pastelería para comprar los dulces.

Sí, Los Aidou y Luka se habían convertido en las personas más importantes para mí, eran mi familia, ellos me habían acogido y ayudado cuando más lo había necesitado, pero creo que debo de pagarles lo que han hecho de por mí, y que mejor forma que crecer y convertirme en una persona encaminada. Siendo serios, creo que no podré aguantar mucho tiempo sin ver a los gemelos, a Luka y a los esposos Aidou, pero podría ir a verlos los fines de semana que den pases, y en vacaciones estar con ellos, tal vez vayan a verme.

–Gracias por la compra, vuelva pronto–Agarré los dulces y salí de la dulcería ya con la lista completada y comenzando a caminar, esperando encontrar en la carretera algún taxi.

No quiero alejarme de ellos, hablando sinceramente, pero les debo mucho y creo que ya es hora de seguir adelante y planificar mi vida.

 **Solo tienes miedo**

Paré en seco al volver a escuchar aquel eco en mi mente.

 **No quieres dejarlos atrás, pero debes hacerlo**

¿Qué era eso? Esa voz tan fría y calculadora, tan oscura, como si proveniente de las más profundas aguas, de la más intrincada niebla, tan gruesa y escalofriante. Comencé a sudar frío, sintiendo el mareo jugar con mi cabeza, haciéndome perder el equilibrio y las fuerzas a tal punto que solté las bolsas al suelo. No lograba controlar mi cuerpo.

 **Porque tu**

Iba a caerme de frente, iba a estamparme contra el frío y duro suelo de concreto mientras el mundo parecía seguir a mi alrededor como si yo no existiera, tan lento que juraba distinguir hasta la suciedad de los zapatos de las personas al caminar.

 **Eres un monstruo**

Cerré mis ojos sin poder nada más, preparándome para el impacto contra el suelo, sin embargo, choqué con algo más suave, de fragancia extraña, que me sujetó fuertemente de un brazo y de la cintura evitando así un pequeño accidente.

–¿Estas bien? –Una voz fuerte y seria, tan fría que me dio la sensación de congelarme.

Alcé mi mirada para poder ponerle un rostro a mi salvador, y me topé con un par de frías, y casi sin vida, perlas lavandas, tan claras que parecían grises. Me alejé un poco de la persona, logrando estabilizarme y que él me soltara, sintiéndome avergonzada. Esta acción logró hacerme ver mejor sus facciones.

Era un chico alto, muy alto y delgado, de cabellos lacios, algo largos (llegando algo más debajo de sus hombros) y platinados recogidos en una pequeña coleta baja la cual amarraba con un cordel con cascabeles. Un gusto bastante extraño, debo recalcar, pero original. Tenía, definitivamente un rostro bien proporcionado, la piel sin imperfecciones, blanco, muy blanco. Sí, era bastante guapo.

Pero todo en él era frío, era muerto. Sus ojos parecían perder el brillo a cada rato, como alguien que está entre la vida y la muerte.

Como alguien que no quiere vivir

–Sí, gracias por su ayuda–Agradecí mientras me agachaba para recoger las bolsas, pero él también se agachó y cogió algunas cuantas para después dármelas–Gracias–Volví a agradecer para cogerlas nuevamente.

–No fue nada–Nos levantamos y me di el lujo de mirarlo nuevamente.

Si, su mirada estaba fría y sin sentimientos.

Más, aun así, me parecía conocerlo de algún lado.

 ** _¡Te encontré!_**

Nuevamente el eco de una voz ajena se colaba en mi cabeza, logrando desestabilizarme nuevamente. En cambio, esta era más suave, delicada, pero igualmente fría.

Debo de estar loca.

–Ichiru-kun–Una voz aniñada llamó mi atención y la del chico–Con que aquí estabas. Me has dejado atrás.

A nosotros llegó una joven bajita en comparación a la altura de joven, era más bien de mi tamaño, de largos y sedosos cabellos entre plateados y violetas con corte de cerquillo, de grandes ojos violáceos y de facciones angelicales. A simple vista podría hacerse pasar por una muñeca de porcelana con aquella piel tan perfecta y pálida como el del nombrado Ichiru.

–Ara, ¿y esta jovencita, Ichiru? –Preguntó ella con una pequeña sonrisa mientras agarraba el brazo de este.

–Solo la ayudaba–Respondió como si nada y yo asentí. Si eran pareja definitivamente no quería que se buscase un problema por mi culpa.

–Es un placer conocerle–Ella lo soltó e hizo una pequeña reverencia ante mí–Yo soy Kurenai Maria, y él es mi…primo–Pareció dudar–Ichiru. Disculpa si te ha molestado.

–No, él solo me ayudaba–Negué sintiéndome incomoda. Esos dos esparcían una energía muy extraña–Yo soy Yui, el placer es mío–También hice una leve reverencia ante ellos.

–¿Te encuentras bien? Estás pálida–Recalcó ella observándome preocupada mientras volvía a agarrar el brazo de su primo.

–Sí, no se preocupe. Ya debo irme, con su permiso–Y con otra pequeña reverencia, seguí mi camino buscando un taxi. Esos dos me dejaron con los nervios inquietos.

–¿Estás segura de esto? – Le preguntó Ichiru a su acompañante una vez Yui estuvo lo suficiente lejos para que no los oyese mientras seguían caminando por las calles abarrotadas de gente.

–Pequeño y tonto Ichiru-kun–Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada–El destino no es algo que podamos cambiar–Maria lo observó de reojo con una sonrisa–Esa chica lleva sobre sus hombros un destino muy grande y poderoso, pero sobre todo está cargado de odio y dolor. Ni tu ni yo podríamos hacer algo para ayudarla.

–Pero si perjudicarla–Él también la miro de reojo–Eso fue lo que hizo al hacerme dejar aquella información dentro de una de sus bolsas–Volvió la vista al frente–Usted puede ser una mala persona.

Ella se carcajeó deteniéndose junto a un auto negro y elegante de cristales oscuros–¿Qué dices? –Ella lo soltó y se volteó al auto de donde salía un hombre vestido de etiqueta con gafas negras y le abría la puerta trasera del coche–Solo le hemos dado un pequeño empujón a lo inevitable. A parte, creí que estarías contento, Ichiru Kiryuu, después de tanto tiempo…–Le sonrió mientras se adentraba al auto.

Él se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda–Hace mucho abandoné ese nombre.

–Es cierto–Escuchó el motor del vehículo encenderse–Sería más apropiado que te llamase Fantasma-kun ¿cierto? –Comentó desde el interior del auto con cierto toque bromista–Ya que, después de todo, tu moriste devorado por tu hermano–El de ojos amatistas volteó su mirada hacia la chica que se encontraba observándolo desde la ventana del automóvil–Nos volveremos a ver, Sr. Fantasma.

Tras esa despedida, el choche se puso en marcha dejándolo solo en la acera.

El peli-plata subió su mirada encontrándose con un vasto cielo azul, y haciendo una mueca de desagrado a la luz del sol que le dio de lleno en su rostro, se volteó hacia la multitud y se perdió entre ellas.

 **-0-0-0-** **Y una nueva aparición, esta vez de Kurenai Maria y de nuestro sexy Ichiru-kun. Estos personajes son esenciales, sobre todo el ultimo. ¡Recuérdenlo!** **¿Qué le esperará a Yui en el próximo capítulo? ¿Cuál era esa información? ¿Qué quiso decir Maria con que Ichiru es un fantasma? ¿Acaso su espíritu vaga libre por el mundo?** **¡nos vemos!!!**


End file.
